A Buizel's Story
by Silent Treecko
Summary: Discover the life of a lonely Buizel who has experienced many things in life. Formerly known as The Silent, Lonely but Helpful One.
1. Painful Memories That I Cannot Forget

**A/N: Hello everyone! This story was an inspiration to me since I was thinking it all over in my head and I have decided to share a story that was going in my head for a long time. By the way, it will be always a first person POV, in which the first person was the main character itself. Who was the main character? Read below. Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 1: Painful Memories That I Cannot Forget<p>

I was so lonely. I have almost been like this since that day happened and I am frustrated about it.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Alexander. I am a Buizel. A Buizel that always stays in his den and only goes out if he needs to. A Buizel who was known to be silent and lonely. A Buizel that never meets with any pokémon. I do not really want to remember what happened before again but it always hunts my mind everyday.

Some years back, I was walking around and I met some pokémon to play with. That was I before but a while later, something happened.

_Flashback_

I was playing with the pokémon I have been playing with ever since I met them. We were passing the ball around each other. It was a very basic game for us because were still kids. Pikachu threw the ball at me and I caught it. I passed the ball to the waiting Snivy and she caught it. She passed it to the clumsy Buneary but luckily, she caught it. She passed it to the Riolu and he passed it back to the Pikachu. The cycle continued repeatedly. Then, when it was Buneary's turn to catch, she did not catch it and the ball bounced off into the forest.

"I'll go get it," I volunteered.

I went into the forest where the ball went. I went deeper into the forest and I saw the ball a few meters away from here. I ran to where the ball is and picked it up. I turned around and took a step when someone placed his paw on my shoulder. I looked behind me and I saw three pokémon, a Scyther, a Sandslash and a Zangoose with a scar on his right eye.

"What are you doing in our territory?" the Zangoose said.

'Territory?' I thought. 'There wasn't even a thing around here that implies that the area around here was a territory.'

"I said what are you doing in our territory?" the Zangoose said angrily.

"I just picked the ball that we were playing with," I said. "I'll go now."

"Not so fast, kiddo," The Zangoose said. "The ball is ours now since it landed in our territory."

Then, he quickly snatched the ball from my grip.

"Hey, that's not yours!" I said.

"It's ours now," the Zangoose said.

"Give that back!" I said.

"Never!" he said.

I tried to snatch the ball back but he raised the ball and I cannot reach it. He passed the ball to the Sandslash and I gave chase. Again, the Sandslash did the same and I was desperately trying to reach for it. He passed it back to the Zangoose and again I gave chase. Then, he passed it to the Scyther.

'I've had enough!' I thought.

I used Water Gun to knock the ball out of the Scyther's grip and it worked. I ran towards the ball and I picked it up quickly. Then, I ran away from them.

"Get back here!" the Zangoose said. "That's our ball!"

I can hear their footsteps. I knew that they are chasing after me. I continued running away from them.

"Come back here!" the Zangoose said.

"This is not yours!" I shouted back while I continued running away from them.

"Stop there or we'll kill you!" he said.

After he said the last three words, I felt nervous but I continued running.

"GET BACK HERE!" he shouted, angrily.

Just then, I can already see the exit. I went into the bush and I jumped out of it quickly. I took another step and I tripped, loosing hold on the ball. I can hear the ball bouncing. Just then, I heard a voice.

"There you are, Alexander!" a familiar voice said.

I looked up and I saw a certain Pikachu with the others.

"Come on! Let's play!" the Snivy said.

I stood up I cleaned myself of dirt. I looked back and I saw no one. I took a step towards the others but then I heard a voice.

"Stop right there!" another familiar voice said.

I saw that Buneary quickly hid behind the others. I looked around and I saw the three again. There was a grin on the Zangoose's face.

"Come here, you little brat!" he said.

"Never!" I said.

"Your making it hard for yourself kid," he said. "Get him!"

His two other "minions" surrounded me. I looked at them cautiously and everything tensed up.

"Attack!" he said.

I was aware that my inexperience in battles would get me into trouble. I saw the Scyther coming from my right and I jumped. Just then, I heard Sandslash from my left and I turned around. He was ready for a Slash attack, as I can see from his stance. I prepared my Water Gun and before he can even touch me, he was thrown away by my attack. I landed and I felt pain in my right shoulder. It seems that Scyther slashed me there. I saw another attempt of attacks from the two pokémon but I jumped, making their head colliding with each other.

"I've had enough!" the Zangoose said. "Let's get this over with."

He stepped forward, preparing his claws for battle.

'No way!' I thought. 'Two versus one is enough! I don't think I'll win this…'

Just then, I remembered something.

'Maybe if we will fight them together, there's a chance that these buffoons will lose,' I thought.

I looked to where the other four are before. Then, to my surprise, there was no one.

"What the…" I murmured.

Just then, I felt pain on my stomach. The painful attack was from the Zangoose and I fell into the ground. One by one, they attacked me and as they did that, I am continuously losing hope. It is painful to know that the pokémon whom I have helped, played, and trusted with since I met them and yet they cannot even return the favor by helping me in this situation. The pokémon who I have treated as a friend. My trust was like a broken glass by now. The pain that I was feeling every second was nothing compared to the pain of being betrayed and the pain of having a broken trust. It was… painful… unbearable… unfair. They continued hitting me with different attacks. Then, they have stopped.

"Let's move somewhere else," the Zangoose said. "We're getting too much attention."

Then, I felt that he grabbed me by my float sac. I was going to yelp in pain but then, I found out that I could not speak. In addition, I cannot move either. Just then, I noticed why I am being dragged into the forest. There are pokémon watching around us. I saw them watching. Some are in fear, some are calm and even some of them looked like they enjoyed it. They saw me, beaten into a pulp and yet, no one even dared helping. I was like a heinous criminal that they wanted to be eliminated in this world. I felt myself being dragged by the Zangoose as we went past trees. I waited and waited. I lost hope. Then, I was pushed into a tree.

"Tie him up," the Zangoose said.

The Sandslash found a vine nearby and they tied me up into the tree. Since I cannot move any part of my body, my sight was on the ground. Some of my blood is dripping towards the ground and my blood painted some grass.

"You should've followed our orders before." the Zangoose said "Any last words?"

I cannot speak, I cannot do anything and I cannot even resist.

"Let's get on with this," the Zangoose said. "You two will go first."

I can't do anything. I waited for the pain to come. Then, it came. Pain was going throughout my body. I accepted every blow and I cried because of pain, the unbearable pain that I felt.

"Now, it's my turn to have fun." the Zangoose said.

I can see that the two backed away, since I can see their feet. Then, a new pair of feet replaced the other two.

"Goodbye." he said.

I felt his claw dug deep into me. Then, he pulled out. The pain… the pain of being betrayed and my current pain… I can't take it anymore.

I just wished that I would die instantly right now.

Then, I fell unconscious.

…

I woke up and saw a ceiling. Wait… a ceiling? I tilted my head and I saw the walls. Just then, I realized I was in my room.

'Was it a dream?' I thought.

I tried to stand up but I failed miserably when I felt pain everywhere. I shouted in pain as I felt myself hit into the straw bed. Then, I saw that I was covered in bandages. I can feel that I have some bandages in my head.

'It was no dream, after all,' I thought.

I remembered what happened. It lingered in my head and I can't stop myself from crying.

"Alexander?" I heard

I looked to where the voice came from. It was my sister, Mara, who was a Floatzel.

"Good grief! You're awake!" she said. "You have been in bed for three days!"

"Three… days?" I said, not being able to speak properly.

"Yes. So, how do you feel?" she said, ever so concerned.

"Fine, I…guess," I said.

"Here, eat this and get some rest," she said and offered a Sitrus Berry.

"Thanks," I said.

I reached for the Sitrus Berry and tried to hold it but my arm was unsteady and I felt pain. Then, I lifted the berry from her hand but then, I lost my grip on the berry and it fell down towards the ground. My sister picked it up and divided it into four pieces.

"Just open your mouth, okay?" she said.

"I'm…no…baby," I said.

"Then, grab some berry outside and eat it," she said.

"You're…kidding," I said.

"Just eat this, okay?" she said.

"Okay," I said.

She offered a piece of the berry and I opened my mouth. I bit the piece of the berry before chewing it. The flavor of the berry was dancing on my tongue. The berry helped somewhat. Then I noticed that her eyes were puffy.

'Did she cry?' I thought.

The process continued until all four pieces of the Sitrus Berry were gone. I looked at her and asked her a question.

"Where are… mom and… dad?" I asked.

Then, she looked to the ground. Did something happen while I was unconscious?

"They… They died… in an accident," she said, tears flowing.

"W-what?" I said.

She cried. The information slowly sunk into me. Then, tears started flowing in my eyes. After a while, she spoke.

"I'll go get something to eat," She said, wiping here eyes. "Stay there and have some rest, okay?"

"Okay," I said.

…

Three days have passed since I woke up and I'm feeling better. I can walk and talk properly but I must not force myself. There was a berry bush nearby and I picked some of the berries. I ate them and waited for my sister to come back. It was already sunset but she didn't come back yet.

'Did something happen to her?' I thought. 'No. She only took some time looking for some herbs she told me that will be helpful for my recovery.'

I waited by the entrance of the den. I waited and waited until I fell asleep.

_Flashback Ends_

She never came back. I was angry about it. I didn't now what happened to her. That's how I ended up all alone, in this den. I have never trusted any pokémon that came and went. I've even think about throwing my identity away or to suicide. I can't do the later since I can't force myself to. I just wished that I've never existed in this world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter ends! I just want to say that this isn't a one shot story. This will have many chapters and each chapter will take time to be plotted out and typed. Anyway, review!**


	2. My History of Believing and Betrayal P1

**A/N: I'm going to tell you all that this chapter was delayed because I've been sick for a week. In addition, from now on, I might add some drabble at the start of every chapter. I hope you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 2: My History of Believing and Betrayal Part 1<p>

_People change,_

_Memories don't_

It has been about eight years since that day happened. That darn day… I really wished that I died back then or I developed amnesia. But why… Arceus is so cruel to me. When I remember that day, two events connected to it also hunted my mind and these two events are related to believing and being betrayed.

_Flashback_

I was sitting near my den when suddenly, Clarence, the Pikachu that I was playing with last week, came out of the bushes. I decided that I should return to my den. Just then, Clarence stopped me by blocking the way.

"Wait, Alexander," he said.

I tried to get through him but he kept blocking the way.

"Wait!" Clarence said. "I want to talk with you."

"I don't want to," I said coldly.

"Come on!" He said. "I just want to talk with you about last week."

As he mentioned the last three words, I remembered what happened yesterday. Some tears welled in my eyes.

"Go away," I said.

"But…" He said but I cut his sentence short.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted.

I used Water Gun on the Pikachu and he was thrown into a nearby tree. Then, I ran into my den and I quickly hid myself at the secret room that was built for emergencies. I stayed there for a while until I confirmed that he was gone. Tears are slowly flowing from my eyes as I remembered what happened last week. Just then, a shout confirmed that Clarence hasn't left yet.

"Alexander, please!" Clarence shouted. "I just want to help you!"

I stayed silent for a while.

"Alexander, where are you?!" he shouted.

I decided that I should use the emergency exit since he will be persistent in finding me. Then, I headed into a nearby river. I dove into the depths of the river, trying to forget what happened today. The cold water touching my fur was soothing. I was enjoying the cold touch of water and then, I saw a yellow blur come near into the river. The yellow pokémon looked at the water and I recognized him. It was Clarence. He dove into the water and he went deeper. He was swimming towards me. I decided to swim away from him. Besides, when it comes to swimming, I am faster than he is and I am a water type, so I will last longer in the water. I used my tail as a propeller so that I will swim faster. I was already going into high-speed swimming when I felt a jolt of electricity hitting me and I stopped swimming because of pain. Just then, I felt a current was pulling me.

'That's not possible.' I thought. 'Unless…'

I forgot that there was a waterfall ahead. I tried to move my paws and tail to swim away from the current when suddenly, I felt some sparks in my body and it rendered me motionless.

'It's not my lucky day today,' I thought.

I braced myself for the fall as the current pulled me towards the waterfall. The current goes stronger as I approached the waterfall. Accidentally, my float sac inflated and I was brought into the surface. I can already see the end of the river and at the same time, the starting point of the waterfall. I braced myself more as I quickly approached the end of the river. Just then, I reached my doom. I was falling towards the water below. I kept my eyes on the sky as I felt the gush of air hitting me. Then, I saw Clarence, who was also falling into the waters below. As an electric type, he will barely survive the fall, which is bad… for him. I used Water Gun to prevent him from falling with the waterfall. Because of that, the force of my fall increased. In no time at all, I landed hard on the water. My back landed on the bottom and I lost consciousness.

…

I woke up and I saw the blue sky. I wondered why I was here because the last time I remembered is that I was underwater. I looked around and I saw Clarence sitting near a nearby tree. I also noticed that he was asleep. That jerk, did he just bring me out of the water? Talk about suicidal. I tried to stand up but then, I noticed that my hands and feet are tied up. One conclusion came into my mind, Clarence. I tried standing up but I failed doing so. I kept struggling to stand up but the same result happened. Just then, I heard some footsteps.

"You're not getting away this time," Clarence said.

I paid no attention.

"Now, hear me out." he said.

I still didn't pay any attention.

"I'll shock you if you won't listen to me," he said with his cheeks already sparking with electricity.

"Then do it." I said rather coldly. "I'd like to have a thousand volts, please."

"You're not helping yourself," he said.

I ignored him again. I heard him sigh.

"Now tell me. Why did you save me from the fall?" he asked.

I stayed silent. Then, I can hear some sparks of electricity.

"Thun…" he said.

I stayed silent.

"…der…" He said as a second warning

I kept silent. I don't care if I will be shocked to death.

"…bolt!" he said.

I just waited for the attack to hit me. Just then, the attack hit the ground near me.

"Why won't you speak?!" He said in an angry tone.

"'Cause I don't want to," I said.

"We're getting nowhere," he said. "Why can't you tell me?! I thought were friends."

I said, "We're not anymore."

"What?" he said in a confused state.

I stayed silent.

"Wait! Let's get this straight," Clarence said. "After THAT day, we're not friends anymore?"

"ALL OF YOU LEFT ME BEHIND!" I shouted. "You abandoned your "friend" while he was being beaten into a pulp!"

Clarence puts a hand on his forehead.

"No. You've got it all wrong," Clarence said. "We didn't leave you behind."

"Then what did you do?" I shouted. "Walk around the forest."

"No!" He denied. "We looked for help."

"Help?!" I said. "I received NO help!"

"Can't you remember?" he said. "Before you fainted, we came with a Sceptile and an Audino."

"Liar!" I said. "I saw no one else except the three who… you know."

"Come on! Try to remember," the persistent Pikachu said. "We came with help. Please remember it. You were conscious that time."

I tried remembering, tears flowing as events flashed back into my mind. No… I didn't saw an Audino or Sceptile who came to help. I didn't even saw Clarence or the other three.

"I don't believe you," I said. "I already told you that were not friends anymore, so stop asking such stupid questions because I won't answer them!"

"Then why did you saved me even if I'm not your friend and you hate me so much?" He said

I thought about what he said. I'm not even sure of myself why I did that. Why did I do that? I don't know. But… wait a minute… I should've put a paw on my face but I can't because my paws are tied.

"Persistent Pikachu," I muttered.

"What?!" he said, not hearing what I just said.

"I already told you that I won't entertain any questions," I said.

He smiled. Is there something funny about what I have said?

"You're always like that, you know," he said. "You always change the topic when you don't want to talk about something."

He went near me and he touched the ropes that are binding my paws.

"You know, you can't do anything about the past now. Past is just past," He said as he began to loosen the ropes that are binding me. "But these events in the past are what making us stronger."

He finished untying the ropes at my paws and I started to feel them. I curled it into a fist and I opened it into a palm, letting the blood flow normally. Clarence went near my feet to untie the ropes that are binding them.

"Also, everyone suffers and there are no exceptions," he said. "We might think that why such a thing happened to us, but these things are tests for us to pass, obstacles that we should overcome, and challenges which makes us stronger. Suffering isn't a punishment; it's a challenge that will strengthen us and give us the wisdom. It will give us the courage to move on, even how things seem to be bitter. Suffering will help us take on the challenge of life."

He finished untying my feet and I stood up. My feet hurt a little but I can maintain my standing position. I stood silent. I was planning to run away but something forces me to stay. I don't know what it is though.

"Please understand me," Clarence said. "All that I've said before are true."

I kept silent.

"We can be friends again," Clarence said. "And I promise that such thing won't happen again."

I looked at him. He seemed to be serious. I don't know what to do. Some part of me tells me to leave but the other part says that I should forget what happened. But… that event… it ails me so much. I curled my right paw into a fist. I curled it as if I was hanging for my life. Then, I directed my fist towards Clarence and I tried punching him. But then, I stopped before landing the hit. I looked down at the ground. I can't do it. I lowered my hand and I place it at my side. I closed my eyes, cursing the day I was born and the day when IT happen. I felt so low of myself. I realized that I am crying when I felt tears run towards my cheeks. I couldn't stop it. Just then, I felt Clarence patting my back. I tried to stop him but he insisted. He even said something.

"That's what friends are for, right?" He said.

I don't know what it is but I felt a little fuzzy inside. The only thing I can say is…

"Thank you."

_End Flashback_

We became friends again. Of course, Clarence and the others are really what you can call a friend. I even gave Clarence a figurine, which was accidentally crafted when I use Water Gun on a rock. Although it doesn't look nice, Clarence said that he likes it and it was somewhat rare for me to have used Water Gun on a rock. He also gave his thanks to me. Back then, I'm glad that I've met Clarence but one day, an event happened which makes me wish that I've never should've met him.

_Flashback_

I was going to meet the others at a clearing some meters away from my den. I was near my destination when I noticed a vine, which was just near my feet

'That was close.' I thought 'I could've tripped with that.'

I leaped across the vine and I took another step. Suddenly, something pulled my foot and I tripped. I looked at my foot and there is a vine wrapped around it. I also noticed that the previous vine was gone. Then, I sighed, knowing what happened.

"Kaye, is that you?" I said.

"Always," she answered.

She came out of a nearby bushed and smirked. She is the only Snivy that I know who can be as tricky as a Zorua.

"You always fall into my traps," Kaye said.

"And you always lay them just for me," I added. "Now, Let me go so that I can stand up."

"Well, well," she said. "Can't you stand up?"

"If I do that, you're going to make me trip again and again by pulling my leg," I replied.

"You've read my mind," she said. "Okay. Either you'll stand up and walk towards the clearing or I'll drag you there."

I can see the smile in her face after she said that.

'Here we go again,' I thought.

"I'm waiting," Kaye said. "Or shall I decide for you?"

"What if you stop doing this to me?" I said, trying to change the topic.

"That will not happen," she said. "Also, trying to change the topic IS a bad idea."

I sighed in defeat. There is no way I can outwit a Snivy like her.

"Since you can't decide, I'll decide for you," Kaye said. "I'll just drag you because you won't stand up. Oh, and don't worry, I won't hurt you. Our friend will get worried if she saw even just a little cut."

I stayed silent as she drags me. She annoys me every time all of us will meet. There are many bumps along the road to the clearing. I knew that the trip was short but being dragged by someone, especially by a certain female Snivy, this trip felt much longer.

"Where's Alexander?" A familiar voice said.

"You know where," Kaye said.

I felt that her vine release my feet. I stood up and removed the dirt that has clung into me during the trip.

"Thanks for the 'trip'," I said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"You're welcome," she said.

I sighed when I saw a certain Buneary approaching me.

"I'm fine, Brandi," I said.

"I'm just… worried," she said.

"I can take care of myself," I said.

"You can take care of yourself?" a familiar voice said. "You can't even walk by yourself."

"Kyle, I'm not in the mood," I said.

"I know, I know," the Riolu said. "Being dragged by a female Snivy will not make you in the mood."

"Just shut up," I said.

Just then, I noticed that someone is not around.

"Where's Clarence?" I asked.

Everyone went silent until Kyle spoke.

"He'll arrive here sooner or later," he said. "In the meantime, how about a little game of hide and seek?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Kaye said. "We should do that while we wait for him."

"I… I agree," Brandi said.

"Okay," I said. "And I hope that Clarence won't make us wait longer."

"He'll arrive soon," Kaye said. "Anyway, who's it?"

I gave her a grin.

"You're it," I said.

"Oh. It seems that you want some payback," she said in a calm manner. "You better not let yourself to be it."

"Don't worry," I said. "Just keep a sharp eye on things."

"Let's just get this started, okay?" Kyle said.

_After some time…_

"I'm sick of waiting!" I shouted, which caught everyone's attention. "I'm going to find him!"

"I told you that he'll come soon," Kaye said.

"When will 'soon' happen, Kaye?" I asked. "It's already afternoon and yet he's still not around!"

"Maybe… he's sick," Brandi said.

"Maybe. But he should've informed us rather that make us wait," I said.

"Come on! The guy must've forgotten it," Kyle said.

"He might have," I argued. "But I'm going there to check."

"Just leave the guy alone! Let him rest," Kyle said.

"I'll give him 'rest', alright," I said.

Kaye sighed.

"Don't be so stubborn," she said.

"Fine," I said. "I'll go alone."

"Then go ahead," Kaye said.

"Kaye?!" Kyle shouted.

"Let this stubborn Buizel be," Kaye said.

Kyle stood silent after that.

"I'll go alone then," I said.

I left the clearing and headed towards Clarence's place. I went through bushes and walked under the trees until I saw a familiar place where small stones are arranged, forming the shape of a tree. But, I noticed something isn't right. Some stones are missing from the tree design and there is a crater near the tree design.

"What happened here?" I thought aloud.

I decided to ignore the current scene and proceeded to Clarence's place. As I entered the vicinity, I noticed that everything around me was a mess. Green leaves are scattered around, some trees have fallen and some unripe berries are on the ground. I took note of these as I proceed. Then, I found myself at Clarence's place, which was ruined. I walked around, looking at the aftermath of what it seemed to be a battle between pokémon. I looked at Clarence's den and saw no one, not even his parents. Just then, I felt an electric attack hit me, which was a powerful one thanks to the type compatibility. When the attack stopped, I fell to the ground. I turned around and noticed that everything was a blur. Just then, a yellow blur appeared and knocked me out cold.

…

I woke up, placing my paw on my head as it hurts, a lot. I tried remembering what happened before. I remembered that someone zapped me and someone yellow knocked me out cold.

'Someone… yellow…' I thought.

I tried to piece everything out. I was in Clarence's place, everything was in ruin, I was zapped and someone yellow knocked me out cold. After a while of repeating, I thought that Clarence is a Pikachu, a yellow and electric-type one. A thought came through my mind.

"No way… Clarence won't do that," I murmured.

I stood up and I accidentally touched some kind of paper. I noticed that something was written in it in footprint runes. I read it carefully.

…

_So, how was my Thunder? You're just a weak Buizel, you know. You trust others too much. You can be easily knocked out. How foolish you are. That's why I'm leaving anyone. You're all weak, especially you. Good riddance, wimp._

_Clarence_

…

I crumpled the paper in disbelief. Did Clarence… do this? I thought that he could be trusted. I thought that he is a good friend. I can't believe this.

I can feel my anger building inside me. I was angry, angry with Clarence. I ripped the paper to shreds as I shouted, shooting Water Gun in random places.

…

I woke up and I found myself at my home. I stood up, remembering what happened. I was angry… and I was using Water Gun until I… blacked out. I went to my room as my mind was a bit hazy. I was still angry with Clarence and I think it will last forever.

_End Flashback_

I was still angry with him. In addition, I even haven't seen him until now. I think he really did what the letter said. I can't believe it. Is this Clarence? He was the one who told me that I shouldn't give up but then, he is the one who gave me the reason to give up. I don't know. My mind is getting confused. I actually stayed away from any pokémon of any kind after that. Then, that changed four years before, when I met a Zorua.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of this chapter. Sorry for not updating for so long. I'm very sorry. Next chapter will be part two of this chapter, involving a Zorua. Anyway, please review.**


	3. My History of Believing and Betrayal P2

Ch. 3: My History of Believing and Betrayal Part 2

_Friends will always be friends._

_Or is it?_

Max, the Zorua whom I've met back then, is a prankster and he knew how to cheer up anyone. Four years ago, I saw him wounded and unconscious.

_Flashback_

I noticed a figure some meters away from my home and I approached it. I saw a Zorua, who was wounded and unconscious. Acting on instinct, I brought the Zorua back to one of the unoccupied rooms and gave him first aid. Although I hate pokémon, even though I am a pokémon and a Buizel at that, seeing someone injured makes my hatred go away for a while and with that, I helped the Zorua. I placed some Oran Berry and Sitrus Berry nearby so that the poor little fellow can have something to eat.

Three days after, I was sound asleep when someone poked at me. I woke up and I saw a Buizel. I was shocked at the sight of another Buizel and I'm sure it's not even a relative of mine. The Buizel smirked, which gave me a weird image. I was ready to attack when the Buizel jumped and covered in a mysterious light. Then, a Zorua landed in front of me and smirked.

'Of course! I forgot that Zorua can do illusions of human and pokémon alike,' I thought.

"Hey, thanks!" the Zorua said.

"Uhm... you're welcome," I said.

"Say, do you know why I'm here?" the Zorua asked.

I explained to the Zorua how I found him and what condition he's in back then.

"Thanks again!" He said. "My name is Max!"

"And I'm..." I paused.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Can't tell your name?"

"No, it's just that... never mind," I said.

"Oh, come on! Tell me, please," the Zorua pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"No," I said.

"Then, how will I address you?" Max said.

"Just call me Buizel," I said.

"Okay, Alexander," Max, who smirked, just said.

"What the…" I said.

"I'll be outside, bye!" he said quickly before he left.

"Hey! How did you…" I shouted.

"I saw a book with the name on it at your desk!" he shouted back.

I do remember that all of my books have my name on the side so that if borrowed, I can keep track if it's mine or not. I sighed and I looked outside and noticed that the sun hasn't rose yet.

'I should sleep more…' I thought.

I lazily lied myself down on the bed made of hay and adjusted myself for my own comfort. Then, I fell asleep.

…

When I woke up, I caught a familiar scent in the air and I know what it is, berries. I stood up and looked around and not that long, I found a bunch of different berries lying on the ground. They looked fresh and they seem to be recently picked.

'I wonder if Max picked all of these,' I thought.

I walked away from the berries and picked a book from the bookshelf. I sat on the wooden chair and placed the book on the desk. I opened the book and I already know the contents of this book but for the sake of making time go by, I just read it.

…

"Hey, Alexander!" someone shouted.

I stopped reading and stood up from my chair. Then, I walked towards the source of the voice, whom I assumed to be Max, and the first thing I saw was the pile of berries, which grew at height and the height of the bunch of berries and mine were almost the same.

"Breakfast is here, Alexander," the Zorua said, smiling.

"Is this a prank?" I asked.

"No…" the Zorua replied.

"I don't think we could eat all of that," I said.

"But I have a large appetite," Zorua said.

"Still… We can't finish all of these in one day," I said. "It'll take us a week or two to do so."

"Enough complaining. Let's eat!" Max said.

"Anyway, thanks for the food," I said before eating a Pecha Berry.

…

"Why don't you go outside?" Max, who was playing on a ball, said.

"I don't want to," I said. "Next topic."

"I don't want to," Max said. "Answer it."

"Because I don't want to," I said.

"I think that there is a much deeper reason," Max said.

"Because I hate going outside, okay?" I said.

"But it's pretty boring here," Max said.

"I'm content being here," I said.

"Seriously, I think there is a deeper reason," Max said.

"I already told you," I said. "Next topic."

Max and I started asking each other to know more about each other. Max had the idea of doing so and he just dragged me into this.

"Where did you come from, anyway?" I asked.

"From a far away region," Max said.

"How did you arrive here?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. "I just found myself lying on the shores of a beach."

"Okay," I said.

"So do you have any other friends?" Max asked.

I was silent when I heard that. I don't know if I'll answer that honestly or not.

"I'm waiting," Max said.

"I don't have any," I just said.

"You're lying!" Max said. "No one can live without a friend or two."

"Then you shouldn't have asked in the first place," I said. "Besides, I'm not lying."

"Really?" the Zorua said. "Are you really lying or are you lying that you lied on telling a lie about a lie?"

"Stop with the riddles," I said. "I'm not joking even for a bit."

I looked down on the floor and sighed inwardly.

"How about we became friends?" Max offered.

"No thanks," I quickly answered with a cold voice.

"Oh, come on!" Max said. "What's the harm?"

I stayed silent and didn't answer his question.

"Sheesh…" Max said. "Anyway, can I stay here for a while?"

"Just don't disturb me or come into my room without permission," I stood up and walked back to my room.

"Yes sir!" Max said but he smirked afterwards.

Over the past week, the Zorua was offering me food but I always refused and he tried to convince me but I'm not buying it. Even though how much he tried to offer me something, I always ignore it. But still, I do somewhat trust the guy. It's just something makes me feel uncomfortable. The next day, I was reading a book about the effective ways to store food. I was about to flip into another page when suddenly, I heard a loud explosion. I quickly went outside and I saw a crater near the entrance. Max approached quickly that he almost bumped into me.

"I'm sorry!" Max apologized as I realized what happened.

"Let me guess… You're training and you missed and instead of the target, you almost hit the entrance and with that, there's the possibility that I will be trapped inside, isn't it?" I said.

"I don't follow you but, I did miss the target," the Zorua said.

I sighed and I quickly saw the target which was attached on a nearby tree on my right side which was three meters away from my den.

'Seriously? What kind of aim is that?' I thought to myself.

I went near Max and faced the target.

"Shadow Ball, correct?" I asked.

"Yes," Max said.

"First, you should concentrate on the target and aim correctly. Then, form the energy and make sure you can control the energy. Release it at the desired path and hit the target," I said.

"Thanks!" Max said and tried another shot but it missed… by a meter.

"That won't do," I said. "Watch me closely."

I launched a Water Gun on the target and it hit squarely at the center.

"But that attack wasn't anything close to a Shadow Ball," Max argued.

"Oh… You're right," I said and thought about it. Then, an idea came to mind and I said "Let's say that I can use Shadow Ball. Now, watch me closely."

I placed my hands near my right side, palms facing each other and my right hand is above my left.

"First, concentrate on the target. Then, prepare the attack by focusing energy but don't overdo it," I said while applying the things that I said.

"With these, release it!" I said as I made a motion of throwing something at the target and it surprised me when there's actually something spherical making its way towards the target. It hit the target perfectly.

"Hey, that's Water Pulse!" Max said.

"I've learned Water Pulse?" I've questioned myself.

"Looks like it," Max said. "Hey, that's a well aimed attack even if you've just learned it."

"Of course!" I said.

"Let me try again," he said as he unleashed another Shadow Ball and it hit the target slightly at the edge.

"Nice improvement," I said.

"Thanks!" the Zorua said.

"Just continue it and you'll master it in no time!" I said and then I went towards the den. "By the way, please don't mess with the area. It's been made by my parents and I don't want to destroy it,"

"Don't worry. Thanks, friend," Max said.

When I heard that word, I found myself smiling a little bit.

When the night came, Max was tired. I checked on the area and it hasn't been damaged that much. I went back to get some dinner and a good night's sleep.

…

The next day, I woke up and wondered inside the den for a while and I didn't saw Max. When I went outside, I was shocked when I saw the mess. Lot's of craters and damaged trees can be seen and some leaves have fallen to the ground.

"What happened here?" I said to myself.

I checked around and the craters on the ground are familiar.

"Craters made by… Max's Shadow Balls!" I said.

I looked around but saw no signs of the tricky fox. Then it made me thinking if this was real or a prank.

"Max! Come out! If this is a prank, it isn't funny!" I shouted.

There is no response. I checked everything else and all of them seem real.

"Max…" I said but the little trust I had with him was slowly withering. Max is the only pokémon with me around the vicinity.

"Don't tell me…" I said, almost muttering.

My mind was in a fog. I was confused if this was the real thing but things convinced me that it was. Then, I slowly went towards the den.

"Don't ever come back, again," I softly muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the end of this chapter. Sorry if it took me so long to update it. Anyway, please review. I'll appreciate any good reviews that you give.**


	4. A Different Side of Me

Ch. 4: A Different Side

_You may know someone but, in fact,_

_You do not know him completely_

I woke up and I found myself in the same room where I always slept in. Every day I woke up in this room, I still have the same lonely feeling, which gets worse everyday. I sighed at the thought of spending the whole day sitting here. Then, I decided to walk outside of my comfort zone for the first time since that event happened to me. I even might regret this later but it is still better than staying at the den and keeping the record, which is no fun at all. As I walked outside the den's vicinity, I kept in mind not to bump into any other pokémon.

I can still recognize the place and I walked near familiar routes. Then, I saw two pokémon, which are some meters away from my position. I hid behind the nearest bush and saw that an Azurill and a Marill came by and went. After that, I went out of my hiding place and sighed before I continued walking.

Fearing that I might bump into another pokémon, I strayed from the usual path and went deeper into the nearby forest. A few minutes have passed and I heard something. I quickly concealed myself and looked around for the source of the noise. I saw Lucario training nearby and I decided to leave right away. After a moment, I quickly hid behind an apple tree when I noticed a Pichu nearby. The Pichu was trying to get an apple from another tree some feet away. After I saw this, I felt an urge to help the poor pokémon but I do not want to be seen by any other pokémon. After some minutes and some considerations, I made my decision. I climbed the apple tree where I was hiding and hopped from one tree to another until I reached my destination, the tree near the Pichu. I grabbed an apple and plucked it from the tree. Then I let fall into the ground near the Pichu, who then noticed the apple. The Pichu picked it up and happily waked away with it.

Then, I picked another apple and took a bite out of it. The juice from the apple flowed into my mouth as I continued to chew on it. I took another bite on the apple and enjoyed it. Just then, a couple of vines wrapped around my torso. I dropped the apple and grabbed the vines to pull it off me but the vines are very tight. Then, I was lifted upwards.

"I did not expect to meet you here," someone said.

The vines that are holding me tightened a bit and the said vines made me turn around. Then, I saw a Servine. I avoided eye contact and reminded myself to keep silent.

"I know it's been eight long years but you should've recognized me right away. Did you forget what I always do to you? " the Servine said.

From the voice, I can say that the Servine is a female. Then, a name popped in my head but I decided to do anything about it. Instead, I just stayed silent. I heard the Servine sigh.

"You've been missing ever since and we looked all around for you but we can't find you, even in your own home. Now that we meet again, this is how you treat your old friend?" the Servine said.

"I think you're mistaken. I don't have any," I said.

"Is that a joke? I can drop you anytime, you know," the Servine said.

"First, it's not. Second, feel free to drop me and make my head land first, Servine," I said.

"First of all, it's Kaye. Second, I know that you are doing this on purpose. Third, you asked for it, Alexander," Kaye the Servine said.

I was turned upside down before her vines released me. I felt gravity pulling and I braced myself for the fall. Then, I felt something pulling at my feet. I opened my eyes and that I was only an inch away from the ground.

"Do you really think you'll get anything you want?" Kaye said and I was pulled towards her. I stayed silent and avoided eye contact.

"What's wrong with you? Usually, you would say something sarcastically but you acted like a closed Clamperl," Kaye said.

I did not let a word escape my mouth.

"Like I said," Kaye said.

Slowly, I was getting annoyed, especially because I was in an upside down position.

"You know, it's been eight years. You should act according to your age," Kaye said.

"Get me down," I said.

"What did you say?" Kaye said, acting as if she did not hear anything.

I was getting angry bit by bit. Then, I shouted, "I said GET ME DOWN!"

Just then, I noticed that I was suddenly staring at Kaye's eyes and I quickly looked away.

"You don't even know me completely. In fact, you know nothing about me. Just get me down, Servine," I said.

"Alright," Kaye said and she lowered me into the ground in an upright position before she released me in her vines' grip. I walked away silently from the tree. After a while, I decided to go back to the most reliable and safest place I can go, which is my home. When I reached my home, I took a long rest on my bed.

After quite a long while, I heard some footsteps from the outside and I did the usual routine. I went to the secret room and went through the hidden exit. I crawled through the bushed that hid the secret exit and I wondered off into the woods and into a nearby river. After seeing the blue water, I decided to take a swim in it. I dove into the river and swam upstream. Then, I saw a waterfall with some berry bushes nearby. I climbed out of the water and grabbed some berries to munch. As I ate a few berries, I noticed something below the river. I dove back into the water and went deeper until I saw a hole. Curious, I decided to go into the hole.

As I swam my way deeper, it started to get darker until I cannot see anything. I had to feel my way through and I noticed a dead end. I was planning to go back until I saw a glimpse of light above me. I noticed that there was a way upwards and I decided to go up. Everything was getting brighter and brighter as I swam upwards. Then, I unknowingly surfaced from the water. I saw that there was a spacious room in here. I got myself out of the water. I noticed that it was quite bright in here.

"Where did the light came from?" I asked myself.

I wondered around and noticed that this room was not used for a very long time by now. Then, I quickly saw the answer to my question. I saw two holes, which are some feet apart from each other, on the side of the room where the light entered. I approached one of the whole and I got a view of a forest and the sky.

"So, where am I exactly?" I asked myself again.

Then, I noticed some stairs and decided to climb it. After a while of climbing the stairs, I met a dead end. I saw some kind of indentation on the ceiling just near me. I had to duck to move into the indentation and I examined it. It formed three sides of a square and that told me something. I pushed the ceiling and it move like a trapdoor. I just noticed that it was actually a secret door. I got out and I noticed myself besides a cliff.

"That explains why I can still see the outside even though I'm underground," I said.

Then, I closed the secret door and I noticed that a bush grew on the door.

"That conceals the door," I said.

I just noticed that this was actually a secret hideout or a secret place of some sort. I decided to wonder around to get myself home. After a lot of twists and turns and walking down a hill, I finally noticed a familiar place, which was close to my home. Then, I got myself home without being seen by other pokémon.

"Today was something," I said.


End file.
